Book One: Fox's Start
by Shinobu Tachibana
Summary: Nyxia Kitsune was dumped at St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls before she could remember. After years of growing up being bulled and then isolated she get's her acceptance letter to Hogwarts. Will she become close friends with the Golden Trio? Or their worst enemy? Will she discover who put her in St. Mary's and why?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: All credit for Harry Potter and his world goes to J.K. Rowling. I only own the OC's.**_

Chapter 1:

To some, staring up at the night sky is calming; to others, it isn't. To one particular individual, the night sky with all its starry splendor is the most beautiful thing of all and just being able to see it has a calming effect like no other. This particular individual was a young girl of the age of ten with dark golden brown eyes and long dark brown, almost black hair that reached her hips, her skin was an olive-toned complexion that seemed to get plenty of sunshine. Her name? Nyxia Kitsune.

Nyxia was an only child as far as she knew, her parents long gone- dead, from what she's been told by Mrs. Vasenburg. Mrs. Vasenburg was a medium height, slim, sallow-faced, middle aged woman who never smiled. Indeed, it was almost as if she's forgotten how to smile. This ill-tempered woman ran the orphanage called St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls. Nyxia hated it. She didn't know why she was there or even when she came to be there, all she knew is that she's been there since she can remember.

Mrs. Vasenburg knew from the get-go that there was something strange about Nyxia Kitsune from the moment she set eyes on the child. It was a dreary, grey, cloudy day that promised rain; her favorite king of day. She was busily directing the cleaning of the meeting room; the only room parents who were looking to possible adopt one of these poor unfortunate young souls ever saw; while sipping a cup of unsweetened earl grey tea, when there was a sudden hammering at the door.

"Who the bloody-hell said you could pause?!" Mrs. Vasenburg snapped at the handful of boys and girls who were chosen to do the cleaning. They immediately jumped back to work while the orphanage director nodded smugly and went to the door.

In all honesty, what the sour woman saw when she opened the door with a falsely sweet "yes?" was nothing of what she'd ever expected to see. A disheveled man wearing a cloak that was muddy and torn with black hair hanging to his shoulders was standing on her doorstep with a one year old sleeping girl in his arms. There was a low growl of the thunder in the distance as Mrs. Vasenburg stood shocked in the doorway.

"Her name is Nyxia Kitsune." Was all the man said handing the girl to the startled woman then turning around and walking quickly away, as if he was on some important errand and this was simply one stop on the trip.

Mrs. Vasenburg finally snapped out of her stupor and looked up from the little girl to say something, a sneer on her face, to find the man gone and absolutely no trace left behind that he was even there except for the baby in her arms. A flash of lightning danced across the sky, closely followed by clap of thunder and the sky split open and began to cry as the child continued to sleep in the sour-faced woman's arms.

Nine years have passed since she was dropped off at St. Mary's by that strange man and Nyxia has grown tired of the nasty comments and looks, the ill-treatment, and the bullying that she receives from not only the sallow-faced Mrs. Vasenburg, but from the other children as well and most of the orphanage assistants. After a certain point she started fighting back, especially against the biggest bully of all the children in St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls, Curtis Oswell. Curtis, at one point, noticed that Nyxia was different, even when she was only three years old; she kept to herself and that nobody bothered to try and talk to her. Not that she minded even then, Nyxia preferred her solitude. But Curtis, being the bully that he was, realized that Nyxia; at five years of age; was the perfect victim of her solitude- no body would come to her rescue. After four years of being bullied by Curtis and few of the other kids, enough was enough and nine year old Nyxia put her foot down and fought back.

Mrs. Vasenburg didn't like it. Not one bit. In her mind, weird girl like Nyxia Kitsune deserved to be picked on and should have taken every bit of bullying quietly. When Nyxia started fighting back, the orphanage director moved her into isolated living quarters- the attic. The attic was completely empty and never used by anyone except by Nyxia anyways. When Mrs. Vasenburg exiled her to the attic, one of the assistants took pity on the girl and put a bed and some blankets and pillows in there as well as a chest for her belongings, as few as they were. Contrary to Mrs. Vasenburg's hopes and beliefs, making Nyxia move up to the tiny room of an attic and practically leaving her there was the best thing she ever did for the young girl. The attic was Nyxia's favorite place to hide to begin with, so she already knew the ups and downs of the small storage space, even found a few nooks and crannies in which to hide a few candles and matches and pens and pencils and notebooks.

The window at the far end of the room was the only actual source of light in the attic. It was large for an attic window and took up most of the wall in which it was set in. This window, amazingly enough, opened up and thanks to the wide window sill was the perfect place to sit and gaze at the sky thanks to the back tilt of the wall and the odd angle of the building. When Nyxia was moved to the attic, she discovered the night sky and that made everything all that much easier to bear.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All credit for Harry Potter goes to J.K. Rowling._**

Chapter 2

Sirius Black stood in the rain, staring furiously at the building at which he just dropped his dead friend's daughter off. It was early June of the year 1981 and the war against Voldemort had been long and hard and many good people had been lost.

Sirius, before he could charge back and take back the little girl, turned on his heel. Apparating into Hogsmede village, he quickly made his way up to the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He moved quickly through the castle, only pausing to impatiently wait for the gargoyle to respond to the given password. Reaching the top of the stairs, Sirius slammed his way into the Headmaster's office to see a furious James and Lily there with Harry sleeping in his mother's arms.

"So it is done."

Sirius turned from his best friends and godson to glare at the man who'd spoken. The half-moon spectacles sat on a long, slightly bent nose, the blue eyes that usually sparkles, were dimmed with sadness and regret. The long silver beard and hair glinted in the light from the fireplace and candles.

"But why, Albus?" James Potter asked furiously, but kept his voice down for the sake of his sleeping son. "Why send Nyxia to a muggle orphanage when her godparents are alive? Lily and I are perfectly capable of taking in. Why send their daughter to live alone, separated from the world she should know, and loveless?"

"Because that is where she will be safest." Albus Dumbledor said quietly. "You, yourselves aren't exactly in the safest position, being hunted by Voldemort."

"Yes, but why that place?" Lily asked. "It isn't the best orphanage in Surrey. I've heard of it. The director is a sour woman who hates children and only runs an orphanage for the money she receives from the muggle government."

Sirius' fury grew as he listened to Lily's statement. He rounded on Dumbledor.

"You made me take her daughter to that place knowing full-well she'd be ill-treated?" His voice was low, quiet… and deadly. James blanched a little and shared a look with his wife.

"Padfoot, calm down, we will do what we can." He said, taking a step between his best friend and Dumbledore. Sirius looked at James for a few moments before taking a deep breath. And another, and then another, and then collapse to his knees and dropped his face into his hands and began to cry.

"Cassy… Cassy… Cassiopia…."

A tear dropped from Lily's eye as her best friend's name became a mantra in their ears. James kneeled beside his grieving friend, a hand resting on Sirius' shoulder, and looked up at Dumbledor who sadly shook his head.

The headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sighed sadly and started into the fire and listened as Sirius continued to call his younger sister's name as if it would bring her back.

Elsewhere, Severus Snape stood in front of his mirror in his home, the guilt of yet another kill seeping into his bones. The Dark Lord had sent him and a group of Death Eaters to hunt down and kill Cassiopeia Black Kitsune and her husband Hyuga Kitsune.

"A stab at their moral, you could say." The cold voice of the Dark Lord rung through Snape's mind as he thought back to when he received the order from Voldemort.

"We destroy young Sirius Black's dear little sister and her husband, orphaning their little girl, we take down their moral as she is one of their better fighters." Voldemort chuckled coldly.

"If I may, My Lord, why allow the child to live?" Lucius Malfoy asked, stepping forward slightly.

"Why, Lucius, to show that we can be merciful." Voldemort said, still chuckling coldly at his devious plot to weaken the Order's mentality.

Snape had been sent with Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix LeStrange, her husband, Rookwood, and a few others. The fight lasted almost a full half hour; the Dar Lord had been right, Cassy Kitsune was one of the Order's best fighters.

He turned away from the mirror, disgusted. It wasn't making the kill that guilted him so, Snape fumed to himself as he poured a glass of firewhiskey, it was the fact that one of the people who'd be deeply affected by the woman's death was… No, he wouldn't think of her name, wouldn't think of her as she grieved for her lost friend, wouldn't think of her as she clung to _him_ as _he_ comforted her.

"Damn!" Snape swore, then slammed down the liqueur and chucked the glass as hard as he could across the room. However, the shatter of glass against stone did little to ease his anger, his envy, his pain, or his guilt.

Four months later, tragedy struck again.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: All credit for Harry Potter and his world goes to J.K. Rowling._**

**_Thanks to those who reviewed, you really made my day! ^_^_**

Chapter 3

1991, April 18th, Nyxia's eleventh birthday, and the young girl in question was away in an attic with no one to accompany her except the fairy tale characters of the many books she'd managed to get her hands on since she was nine. The orphanage assistant who'd take pity on the girl began to sneak books up to the attic for Nyxia to read, usually when she brought her meals up to the orphan.

Mrs. Vasenburg had been happy enough to let Nyxia remain in the attic without coming down to work or to eat. Out of sight, out of mind, she'd always said. Of course, the sallow-faced woman didn't forget that the strange girl as there, she just didn't want to bother with dealing with her if she could, so she let her foolish assistant girl take her food and books and a few other things and wen on enjoying snapping at the children in her care.

Up in the attic, Nyxia was reading the newest book in her collection; _The Lord of the Rings; The Fellowship of the Ring_ by J.R.R. Tolkien; as she sat on the windowsill of the open window, one leg hanging, swinging lazily out the window.

So enthralled in the story in her hands, she was startled when a rather loud shout of "Get him!" rang through the air. Nyxia looked out and down at the sidewalk in time to see a skinny boy about her age with messy black hair in rather baggy clothes race past followed by a group of other boys, also about her age. She frowned as she watched the group race past, most of them were heavy set and rather stupid looking, the biggest one blonde and extremely big was shouting at the others. Nyxia sighed disgustedly; she hated bullies, and went back to her book.

The months continued to pass; April into May, May into June, and June into July. It was early July when things changed, whether or not for the better, Nyxia couldn't decide.

Nyxia was sitting on the floor beside the window, letting the summer breeze slightly ruffle her long dark brown hair while she read yet another book; this time she'd managed to get _Tales of the Children of Hurin_ by J.R.R. Tolkien; when she received the most unexpected visitor; Mrs. Vasenburg entered the attic with barely a knock.

"Nyxia, you have a visitor." She said rather shortly, not really looking at the girl. "Her name is Mrs. McGonagall, be sure to remember you manners." Mrs. Vasenburg continued in clipped tones before leaving rather abruptly and leaving the startled girl alone with a stern looking woman whose hair was pulled back into a tight bun. She wore square spectacles and her attire was an emerald dress suit in which she didn't look all that comfortable.

Nyxia clambered to her feet, after quickly inserting a book mark and closing _Tales of the Children of Hurin_.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." She said quietly, putting the book down on top of the nearest stack.

"Hello, Miss Kitsune. My name is Professor McGonagall. I am a teacher at a school that is interested in having you attend." The stern looking woman said, getting straight to the point while pulling out a think looking parchment envelope addressed in green ink with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. Professor McGonagall handed the envelope to Nyxia who slowly opened it and read it, her eyebrows going further and further up while her jaw seemed to be stretching to the floor.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" she asked, looking up at McGonagall, who saw that hope had kindled in those bright golden brown eyes and surpressed a smile.

"Yes, it is a school where young people who posess the ability to use magic go to learn to control their power as well as to learn the finer points and arts of magic for seven consecutive years." McGonagall explained paitiently.

Nyxia stood in thoughtful silence for a few minutes, staring at the little while McGonagall took the moment to examine the girl's living space. There were neat stacks of books along the walls and on the chest that sat at the foot of the small bed that was pushed up against the wall opposite the window. Piles of papers; some written on, some drawn on, and some still blank; also adorned the chest.

_'Well, it can be said that she's a reader, and take after her father in most aspects. But the fact that she's been up her all alone all these years…_' McGonagall thought, becoming angry at the thought of Cassy's and Hyuga's only daughter spending the last ten years singled out, alone, isolated…

"If… if I go…" Nyxia's trembling voice broke into her musings. The girl took a deep breath and began again. "Did my parents attend Hogwarts?" McGonagall nodded. "Will I… find out about them if I go? Will I discover any family? Or at least, will I found out about the family I could have had if they hadn't…."

"McGonagall started at the young girl before her, contemplating the deep sense of need in Nyxia's eyes and voice, feeling a sense of unease at what she might learn if she does discover her family.

"There is a possibility." She said finally.

Nyxia nodded. "I will go."

McGonagall nodded, allowing a small smile to grace her face.

"Excellent. On the 31st, there will be someone here to pick you up and take you to London to pick up what you'll need for school. Fair warning, he is rather…large. His name is Hagrid and he probably won't be alone." She said. '_At least he shouldn't be if everything works out.'_ She thought.

"Also, you will not be returning here afterwards until next summer holidays. Mrs. Vasenburg has been informed of this. So, you might want to pack a few things you'd like to take with you. Unfortunatly, I don't think you'll be able to take all your books with you; however…" she added, seeing the girl's crestfallen face at this. "You will be able to have some of them sent to you, or even picked up if you so desired."

Nyxia smiled and nodded enthusiastically. McGonagall allowed herself to smile at the girl.

"Well then, I'll see you September 1st." She said, then left.

Nyxia couldn't help but squeal in glee. She's finally leaving St. Mary's.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Sorry it took so long, my proof reader took his time. **_

_**To those who reviewed and favorited and followed, Thanks so much!**_

_**Arigato Gazimasu!**_

_**Disclaimer: All credit for Harry Potter and his world goes to J.K. Rowling.**_

Chapter 4

July 31st dawned bright and clear and sunny. Nyxia, too excited to sleep any longer, got up and got dressed. Crossing the attic floor, she stood before the open window, looking down at the sidewalk that ran in front of St. Mary's. Realizing that this Hagrid and his companion probably weren't going to show up this early, Nyxia turned away from the window and sadly surveyed the many books that would be left behind. The ones that she'd chosen to take with her were her top favorites, her Tolkien collection and _Sabriel, Lirael, _and _Abhorsen_ by Garth Nix. But those were only an extremely small part of her collection.

Nyxia had expressed a worry that, while she's gone, Mrs. Vasenburg would get rid of her books to the assistant; a young woman in her mid- to late twenties by the name of Emma. Emma was bright and kind with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes that twinkled when she laughed and smiled. She had assured Nyxia that not only would her personal library not be touched by Mrs. Vasenburg, or anyone else for that matter, but that it would even grow a bit more. Emma also told Nyxia that Professor McGonagall had told Mrs. Vasenburg before she left that if Nyxia's books or belongings were harmed or discarded, the authorities would discover what really goes on at St. Mary's Home for Orphaned Boys and Girls.

A few hours later of pacing, checking and double checking her bag, and more pacing, Nyxia was beginning to get impatient, but she didn't dare risk the trip downstairs to wait on the step. She was beginning to become irritated, thinking that maybe she'd been the prey to some horrible prank, a voice floated up through the open window.

"Er… Hagrid, what're we doing here?" asked a boy's uncertain voice.

'_Hagrid?'_ Nyxia thought, her heart leaping into her throat as she rushed to the window to see a giant of a man, with wild hair and beard, that seemed to wild to be in public. The boy who'd spoken seemed slightly familiar with his messy black hair and baggy clothes, but she pushed the thought to the back of her mind as Hagrid, the wild giant man, answered.

"Blimey, Harry, didn' I tell yeh? No? Oh, well, we're here ter pick up one more person, who's a lot like you, ter tell the truth."

Nyxia found herself routed to the spot even a few minutes after the sound of the main door opening and closing. Her heart hammered wildly in her chest and when a knock on the door sounded and Emma stepped into the room, Nyxia jumped and turned to face the assistant, shaking due to nerves and excitement.

Emma was smiling brightly. "Nyxia, he's here. Mrs. Vasenburg has "asked" that you come down."

The shaking girl nodded, grabbed her bag, and, after one last look at her attic, closed the window and followed Emma down to the meeting room. After taking a deep calming breath, Nyxia stepped inside and politely, and quietly, announced her presence.

Hagrid was standing in front of Mrs. Vasenburg, who was sitting in her favorite high-backed chair, frowning slightly at the woman. At Nyxia's entrance, he turned and smiled gently at her, his beetle-like eyes glinting warmly.

"Hullo there, Nyxia. Name's Hagrid, I've come to fetch ya."

Nyxia couldn't bring herself to say anything, so she just nodded, sneaking a peak at the other quiet occupant in the room. "Harry" as Hagrid had called him had messy black hair and brilliant green eyes behind taped glasses and a curiously shaped scar on his forehead that was partially hidden by his bangs. She returned her attention back to Hagrid, who was talking to Mrs. Vasenburg, his frown returning.

"Mrs. McGonagall had informed me that the girl would not be returning before term started. As her "guardian" I am obligated to know where the girl will be staying for the next month." Mrs. Vasenburg was saying, her nose slightly wrinkled as if the whole ordeal smelt fishy to the sour-faced woman.

"Why, in London, o' course." Hagrid replied, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Don' you worry, she'll be well taken care of."

Mrs. Vasenburg sniffed as if she didn't believe him or cared however, she only nodded and jerked her head at the door, dismissing them. Hagrid's frown deepened but headed for the door, sheparding Nyxia and Harry before him. Nobody said a word as they left the property.

The silence continued between the three until they boarded the underground train for London. Harry finally let his curiosity get to him and turned to Nyxia.

"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He said, holding out his hand.

"Nyxia Kitsune. You going to Hogwarts too?' Nyxia shook the offered hand, a small smile crossing her face as she allowed herself to relax in these strangers' company. '_Maybe even be… friends._' She thought.

Harry nodded, smiling. "Yeah. So did you know before you got your letter?"

"Nope. Professor McGonagall came to the orphanage and told me and gave me my letter. You?"

"Nope. Hagrid came got as well as gave me my letter. I found out just last night."

Hagrid watched the conversation with a smile, he was sure they would grow to be good friends.

Harry and Nyxia chattered all the way to London, hiding chuckles and giggles as they watched Hagrid in his confusion and bewilderment at the muggle world. The two eleven year olds were smiling happily as they rode the underground train, the last one they would ride to get to their destination.

"I'll be honest, I kinda recognized the building, the orphanage where we picked you up. Back in April, my cousin Dudley and his friends chased me past there once." Harry was saying.

Nyxia frowned slightly. "Your cousin… is he…ah, big?"

Harry looked at her, her golden brown eyes, which were narrow and oriental shaped, were clouded in thought. He nodded. "Yes, he is and so are most of his friends…" '_Did she….see?'_ he thought.

"Ah-ha!" She thumped a fist into her palm, causing Harry and Hagrid to jump, a bit startled by her sudden action; a few others on the train stared at her too.

"April 18th, I remember! I knew you looked vaguely familiar. It was my birthday and I was sitting in front of my window reading _The Fellowship of the Ring_." Nyxia stated matter-of-factly.

Harry looked at her and started laughing. He wiped at a tear. "I didn't know anyone actually noticed."

Nyxia looked at him; it seemed that it was the first time. "Your cousin, this Dudley, he's a bully. I hate bullies."

He nodded and smiled at this girl who had quickly became his first friend. "Well, now that we know that we so close together, we'll be able to visit each other over the holidays." Harry said, enthusiastically.

She nodded, grinning big, as they stepped up onto the road and blinking in the sunlight. Their conversation had carried them off the train and up into London. They smiled at each other and followed Hagrid through the traffic of people.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Readers, **_

_**Thank you so much for your support and patience. Life has been hectic for me in the last... half a year? give or take?.. And of course there's always the ever present friend Writer's Block. Again thank you so much for your patience and I apologize profusely for the major tardiness of this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**As always, Harry Potter and all the original characters belong to J.K. Rowling and no credit to me. ^_^ **_

Chapter Five

Nyxia and Harry, following Hagrid, chattered as they walked through the streets of London, wondering and discussing where in London, one might buy a wand or any other exciting and strange objects one might need for starting a school year at Hogwarts.

Harry was telling Nyxia about the time he accidentally turned his teacher's wig blue when they bumped into Hagrid who'd stopped walking and was peering down at the two with cheerfully twinkling beetle eyes.

"We're here." He said, and let them lead the way into what appeared to be a pub that nobody else could see.

"Hagrid! The usual?" the barman asked when all three had stepped in and closed the door.

"No thanks, Tom, I'm here on Hogwarts business. These two are here to buy their school supplies." Hagrid responded, clapping a hand on each Harry and Nyxia's shoulders, making knees buckle and the two eleven year old friends lean on each other for support. It took them a minute while they straightened and oriented themselves for Nyxia and Harry to realize that the pub had gone deathly quiet and that every eye in the place was focused on Harry. Nyxia glanced at Harry as he shifted nervously next to her. In the next moment, though, the sound of chairs being pushed back and excited chatter filled the air like a loud buzz. Hagrid had to grab Nyxia and pull her close to his side to save her from being thrown aside as every person in the Leaky Cauldron ran and pushed their way forward to shake hands with a very bewildered Harry.

Hagrid, keeping a hand on Nyxia and Harry so they didn't get separated, forced his way through the crowd to the back of the pub as every Doris Crockford and Diggulus Diggle in the place came up to meet the poor confused Harry. At one point they ran into a frightened man with a purple turban that had a funny smell about him that made Nyxia wrinkle her nose slightly. Hagrid told them that he was Professor Quirrel and would be their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Harry and Nyxia (who hid the fact that her nose was wrinkled against his smell) shook hands with the man and moved on. Before they left the pub, Hagrid talked to Tom, the barkeep, and set up and paid for a room for Nyxia for the remainder of the summer and a room for Hagrid and Harry for the night. Harry tried to get Hagrid to let him stay with Nyxia at the Leaky Cauldron until term started but the gentle giant would hear nothing of it. They finally left out the back door of the pub and entered a little court yard that was surrounded by a brick wall and had a couple of empty run down barrels in the far corner.

"Why did all those people treat me like that? How do they all know me?" Harry burst out when the door closed behind them. Nyxia looked at him and chuckled.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say something." She said. Harry smiled at her then looked back at Hagrid expectantly.

"I told yeh. Yer famous." was all Harry got as Hagrid took out his pink umbrella and started counting bricks and tapping.

Next thing they knew, Harry and Nyxia were staring, gaped mouthed, as the bricks in the wall started wiggling and moving and the wall was no longer a wall but an archway opening onto a brightly colored and bustling street. Hagrid just chuckled at the look on their faces.

"Welcome, yeh two, teh Diagon Alley."

Nyxia grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him along as Hagrid lead the way down the street. As the trio walked, two heads swiveled back and forth and from side to side trying to take in all the sights. In one window, owls of every kind sat in cages and stared balefully out into the daylight, in another, books of every size shape and color, leather bound and plain or leather bound and stamped in gold or silver details sat on display. There were robes of almost any style, wands sat on purple plush pillows in a dusty window, barrels of funny smelling stuff sat outside the door of one shop and ahead of them, rising above it all, a snowy white building sat majestically at the end of the street. Hagrid noticed Nyxia's attention had been caught by the large building.

"Aye, that's where we're goin'. Gringotts the Goblin Bank." He said in answer to her stare. Nyxia started at the word 'Goblin' and turned her apprehensive gaze to Hagrid and he waved a large hand. "Don' yeh worry. They are clever and dangerous when angered, but otherwise just fine. They won' harm yeh." Nyxia just nodded. The only kind of goblins she'd ever heard of was from her books. In Tolkien's books goblins were foul folk who'd kill you as soon as look at you. '_Maybe not all goblins are the same._' She thought.

She and Harry followed Hagrid up through the double doors of silver, past the goblins in uniforms that Nyxia watched carefully, though another set of double doors this time gold and engraved with a warning against thieves with another set of uniformed goblins that bowed them in and up to a desk. The goblin behind the desk ignored them while he counted stacks of gold coins until Hagrid cleared his throat. With a sigh of irritation, the goblin looked up from his gold.

"Yes?" he asked. Hagrid started digging around in pockets of his coat.

"Mr. Harry Potter and Miss Nyxia Kitsune would like to make a withdrawal. Also…" he said as he placed two small golden keys and an envelope of parchment on the desk in front of the goblin. The goblin picked up the keys and put them back down after a quick inspection then carefully read the letter with narrowed eyes. After reading the letter a few more times, the goblin nodded.

"Very well. Griphook!" the goblin called and as another goblin came up beside them turned back to Hagrid. "Griphook will take you to the three vaults." And with that the goblin went back to counting the stacks of gold. Griphook took the keys off the desk and lead the way to one of many doors leading off the main hall. They stepped onto what was like a railroad platform but was in an underground cave system. Griphook stepped to the ledge and let out a loud piercing whistle and a cart came rattling up to them. Hagrid groaned slightly at the sight but climbed in nonetheless when their goblin escort stepped out of the way. Harry and Nyxia settled in next to him and Griphook climbed in and whistled and the cart took off.

Harry and Nyxia thought it was quite a thrilling ride and Griphook chuckled at their excitement but Hagrid looked a bit on the pale green side. When they rattled to a stop at the first vault, Harry and Nyxia all but jumped out of Hagrid's way as he clambered out of the cart. Griphook joined them on the platform outside the vault door with a slight smile at Hagrid.

"Kitsune." He simply said and took one of the golden keys from his pocket and placed it in the lock and the door swung open and Nyxia's jaw dropped. Hagrid chuckled slightly through his sickness. "You didn't expect to find nothing, did yeh?" he asked as she stared at the mound of gold, silver, and copper coins.

"This is all mine?" she asked, incredulously. She stepped inside and picked up a gold coin and examined it. Hagrid nodded as he followed her inside and picked up a small leather pouch and started filling it with a bit of each kind of coin. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles and the copper ones are Knutes. There are seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knutes to a Sickle." He explained to the both of them. After that, they all climbed back into the cart and, just before another rattling high speed ride, Hagrid requested a slower speed. Griphook turned and looked at him and grinned, albeit a little evilly. "One speed." He said and whistled as Hagrid groaned.

Harry, too, discovered that he too had quite a bit of gold to his name and left the vault with a jingling leather pouch full of gold and silver and copper and big smile on his face. Another roller coaster ride and they stopped outside a vault with the numbers 417 above it. This time, Griphook didn't pull out a key but ran his finger down the center of the door and it swung open and Hagrid quickly stepped in, grabbed what looked to be a small grubby package, shoved it in a pocket and stepped out, the door closing behind him with a clang.

He patted the pocket and looked at Harry and Nyxia. "It's probably best that yeh don' tell anyone abou' this." They nodded and back into the cart they climbed and one last exhilarating ride and they were blinking in the sunlight outside.


End file.
